Movie Night Fight
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: After the group figures out its movie night, Kendall picks up the snacks, and Logan gets the movie. thats cut short. Someone assaults up Logan. BTR, Jo, and Camille get even. Massive beatings! dont read if you dont like.  Name changed from Big Time Hurt


**Author's Note; After being asked by a friend to do a rape fic.. I refused xD so she settled for a Hurt/Comfort fic. so here we go. If you can make it to the end you'll see my all time favorite ending o.o.. xD just sayin'**

**Pairing: Logan and Kendall**

It was just another day at Rocque Records, aside from the romantic glances from Kendall to Logan and James to Carlos-with the occasional grab, untill Gustavo snapped and bellowed, "Everyone! You can go early!" Shocked, the boys rushed out, not wanting him to change his mind. In the parking lot, they walked to the BTR-mobile and climbed in. "You three know what tonight is, dont you?" Kendall said, not taking his eyes off the road. Logan leaned up and whispered "Thats in two days, babe." Kendall looked in the mirror and stuck his tongue out. Carlos jumped in with "Friday?" When the words were spoken Logan, Carlos, and James' eyes widened, and they all said; "Movie night!"

When they got to the Palmwoods, they all got out of the car and rushed up to their room. When they got there they realized they'd forgotten something important.

"How could you forget the movies!" James said sneered at Kendall "hush, tan line." (_heh, reference :3)_ "We can all go get the movies." Logan suggested. "Oh, you and Kendall are getting the movies, me and Carlos got them last time."

Logan groaned as he climbed in the BTR-mobile and recieved a text from James saying, "_done yet?"_ Kendall got into the driver seat, leaned over, and kissed Logan on the cheek, "You're so sexy in that sleevless shirt." He said, biting his lips. "Get us there and back in an hour," Logan got up and bit Kendall's neck, "and you can have me."

As they were driving, Logan turned slightly and said, "You can drop me off at the movie store, you can go get the snacks," he held up the phone, "Carlos said pick him up some corndogs." Kendall giggled and parked on a corner about 30 yards from the store, before opening the door Logan leaned over and pecked Kendall on the lips. "See you in twenty minutes."

Logan walked up too the movie store, he was maybe 10 feet from the door when arms reached out from the alley and grabbed Logan, they kept pulling him to the back, where it opened up a little.

"Hello, faggot." said a man in a black trench coat. Logans eyes shot up and knew who it was. It was Wayne Wayne. he punched Logan in the stomach and pushed him into the brick wall. "yeah, cant run to your boyfriend here!" He shoved Logan to the floor and kicked him in the chest.

At the store Kendall grabbed the corndogs out of the freezer section and ran for the chips, he stopped midway when a smirk grew across his face. He turned and was face to face with his favorite section. Condoms. he picked up box after box, taking his time. After he'd picked up Logan's favorite brand, he got chips and popcorn and began to check out. The cashier noticed the condoms, because when he was grabbing his bags, she winked and whispered "Don't use them all at once." Kendall smiled back and said, "cant make promises." he parked by the movie store, some of the cars finnally left. He walked in and saw Camille was standing at the counter.

"Camille!" Kendall exclamed. "Why are you here?" She just giggled and said, "I work weekends here, to make a little cash." She leaned forward "How're you and Logan?" Kendall smiled from ear to ear and said "good." he pulled out the box of condoms from his pocket. She fell into a laughing fit. She stopped and said, "Where is Logan, anyway?" Kendall's smiled erased as fast as it had came. "wh-what? he didnt come in earlier?"

Camille's eyes widened and she muttered, "now that I think about it.." She walked around the counter and yelled "Be right back Mr. Y."

They walked out of the store and she stopped a few feet away from the door "I saw him go into this alley," she started, "I was sad, because I hadnt seen him in a few weeds." She ended. Kendall walked into the alley where Camille followed. When they got to the part where it opened, Camille screamed. Logan was lying in the middle, in the fetal position. He didnt move, he just stood there, like a doll who'd crumpled to the floor. Kendall gasped and got to his knees "L-Logan!" He gasped. He threw his phone at Camille. "Call Carlos and James! Tell them too meet me at the hospital!" Camille said, "alright!" and started dialing. When she got them on the phone, she yelled, "Get to the hospital! someone hurt Logan!" She ran out of the alley.

"Logan? Logan!" he slightly shook the crumpled up figure beside him. A cough elicted and he whimpered. Kendall grabbed up Logan and noticed he had bruises everywhere. behind the bruises, he was white as a sheet. Logan tried to say something, but he was cut short. Kendall whispered, "Shh.. Shh.. I got you

Kendall picked up Logan and carried him out of the alley. When he got to the car, he saw Camille in the back with the car already started. "hurry!" She mouthed. She opened the back and he leaned Logan on her.

Kendall got in the front seat and drove down the road. He quickly swirved and missed an on comming dodge charger. When they got to the hospital to the hospital, Mrs. Knight, Carlos, and Logan were all there, and a swarm of doctors got Logan and ran him back to a room.

Kendall sat in a chair, with his hands cupped around his face. Camille coaxed his back. "He'll be ok.. dont worry." When the doctor came out, Kendall shot up and asked "how is he?"

The doctor smiled at them and said "Don't worry, aside from a broken arm, two fractured ribs, and bruises, he'll be fine." Kendall's eyes didnt really improve. The doctor knew what he was about to say, because he said, "he's in room twelve."

Everyone but Mrs. Knight and Katie went to see Logan. Camille sat at the door, while Kendall was beside Logan. He was sound asleep. He must have sensed that he was there, because he opened his eyes. Logan smiled and motioned for him to come closer.

When Kendall was close enough he pulled him closer and kissed him. It was deep, meaning, _loving. _When they pulled away, Carlos whispered, "who did this?"

Kendall heard and stood straight up, "Yeah, who _did_ this." Camille walked closer and took a spot close to James.

Logan opened his mouth and muttered in a hoarse voice, "Wayne Wayne." Camille spazzed out and yelled "oh hell no! Carlos! lets go!" James grabbed her arms and shushed her. "Bu-" he put a finger to his mouth and smiled while he did so.

Kendall grabbed his phone and dialed Jo. When she picked up he said, "Jo, we could use some help."

The next morning Wayne Wayne got up the next morning and ate breakfast. He got up when he heard his phone ring, he picked it up and heard a girl's voice. she said "We, at Katz Krew Inc. would like to interview you to join our band."

Wayne Wayne smiled and got up. First he beat up Kendall's boyfriend and now he gets a new band offer. He wrote down the adress, got dressed, and went straight to the address he'd gotten.

It was in a building with nothing in it, except old instruments and cobwebs. he walked to another door, when he heard a voice, "Can't handle me, so you hurt my boyfriend?" Wayne Wayne jumped and gasped. "What? no! ill whoop you too!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and another voice say "Will you now?" he shook James off and ran to the door, where Carlos came around the corner, with his helmet on, blocking the only exit. Wayne Wayne kept running, and Carlos just slammed his helmet into Wayne Wayne's face, probably breaking his nose.

"You see," Kendall started, "Thats the things about friends." James finished for him. "They like to stick together." added Carlos, wiping the blood off his helmet. More footsteps appeared from a corner. Two girls said in unison, "Yeah."

Wayne Wayne was surrounded. He made a break for between the two girls, and Carlos, but that was cut short, because James grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into a wall.

"If we ever catch you messing with one of use again," James started, "We're not going to hurt you." Carlos ended. Kendall stood up infront of everyone, "I will." he said. "Now, this is for Logan." He smashed his fist into Wayne Wayne's jaw, sending him to the floor. "What? Can't run too your crew in here, can you?"

Wayne Wayne spit in Kendall's direction. and spat the word "Fag" Camille burst into a fit. She started running and slammed her boots into his crotch, making him wail in pain in agony. Jo got beside him and kicked his shoulder, forcing him onto his side. "What goes around comes around." James sang merrily.

"Get out." Said Kendall. "Or ill let them have another crack at you. He made brief gestures too Jo and Camille, he bent down and whispered, "And they're both just getting started. He got up and started running to the door, when a small foot was pushed infront of him, forcing him to fall onto his face. Katie came around the corner and joined the group.

They all waved as he got up, and resumed running. They all had brief cheers as the little dot that was Wayne Wayne dissapeared into the city area.

"Camille," Kendall nudged her, "did you get what I asked for?" Camille slapped her forehead and reached into her purse, "I almost forgot!" she produced a small bag that had "Video Store" printed on it. She handed it to Kendall, who was already running to the BTR-mobile

After he'd dropped everyone off, even James and Carlos at Camille apartment, he rushed into his, where Logan sat reading a book, holding it up with his non-broken arm. Logan glanced up and saw Kendall standing there, holding a bag.

Kendall sat beside him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for movie night?" Logan nodded and layed his head on Kendall's lap and watched the movie silently. About half way through the movie, he glanced up and said, "Thanks." Kendall looked back, with those two, loving emerald eyes, and said, "Anything for you." and kissed him on the forehead.

**Awh :3 that has to be my all time favorite ending ;_; *wipes eyes* but seriously. Homophobia exists. This is just my way of trying to bring it up~ ._. Rate/Review! **


End file.
